


A Wave of Desire

by whateverum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Light Masochism, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Stripping, Texting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverum/pseuds/whateverum
Summary: It’s 10:00 pm and you have nothing to do.You suddenly get a text from your favorite demon brother, Asmodeus.The message reads: “are you still awake? Come down to my room if you are 💜”So, you rush down stairs to find Asmo and a long, delightful night waiting for you.One chapter story.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	A Wave of Desire

You lay down on your bed and sigh. Why can’t you just fall asleep? I mean your tired from a long day of school and the house is very silent.”I wish I went to gym today”, you whisper to yourself. 

You look over at your clock, it says: 10:00. Suddenly a tiny “ding!” comes from your phone. You look over at it and realizes that it’s a message from Asmo. “Are you still awake MC? Come down to my room right now if you are!💜”. After seeing the message your over joyed and rush down to his room thinking, thank goodness he’s still awake, we can talk each other to sleep or something! It’s not like you haven’t done that before.

You knock on his door and a voice says “come in”, you open the door to fin Asmo staring at you on his bed. “You came!”, he says sweetly. “Yeah I saw your message and came right over, I couldn’t really fall asleep, so I hoped that we can, you know, talk or something”, you answer. “Awww, come here”, Asmo calls patting his soft, beautiful mattress. You walk over happily and sit down next to him. He smiles at you and says, “so, what do you want to do?” you then say, “I’m not sure what do you want to do?”. “I was hoping you’d say that!” He says his whole face lighting up. 

“So, you had planned something already?”, you ask questioning. “Well, yes I was hoping that you’d help me with something.”, he whispers nervously, is tone getting smaller. You’re starting to get worried since the beautiful demon in beside you haze never been nervous to ask you anything before. “With what?” You ask him back enthusiastically. “You see I have been observing you lately and I-I’m realizing how much I like you...”, he says trailing off. “I was hoping that you would be a dear and let me that your virginity.”, he finishes more sternly.

He glances over at you and you feel your heart skip a beat. You were hoping that this would happen one day! You glance back at him and say, “um s-sure, you can do that.”, you then curse your self in mind, why did you have to say that like such an idiot? You feel you cheeks blushing as he says, “great! Can you go to my closet and get the er- ‘clothing’ from the second drawer on the right? It’s a ‘special’ nightgown for you to wear, MC.”. 

You follow his directions and look go to the second drawer on the right, you find a white, lacey lingerie, you blush at the sight of it. “You want me to wear this?”, you ask slowly. “Well, yes”, do you not like it?”, he asks you in a erotic voice. “No, no of course I like it! It looks beautiful.”, you stammer. “I’ll just go to the bathroom to put it on-“, “no don’t go to the bathroom.”, he interrupts. “I want you to dress right here in front of me.”, he says with confidence. 

So, you start to take your clothes off one piece at a time, you also start to outline you body parts as you undress even more. Eventually your left standing there in only your panties and bra. As you are about to put the seductive nightgown on Asmo cuts in, “ wait. Take your underwear off as well.”. After hearing that you leisurely obey him and proceed to take you undergarments off. Asmo looks surprised for a moment at your obedience, since you have always been stubborn.

After putting the lingerie on you go back to the bed and pull off the blankets revealing the demons erect member. He smiles at your surprised face and pulls you towards him. “are you okay if I put it in you now?”, he questions. “I’m not sure...”, you answer back. “It’s okay, we can just star down here first.” He whispers loudly as he moves his towards your lower half. Asmo then spreads your legs open to reveal your dripping, wet pussy.“Your pussy looks so nice and tight, I feel like sticking my dick in right now MC~”, he says with a smirk on his gorgeous face. You blush at his praise and motions for him to do his thing. 

You suddenly feel a rush of pleasure as he starts licking your most sensitive places. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he proceeds to push his tongue into your vagina. After , around, 30 minutes of none stop pleasure and 1 small organism he stops. You look down and gasp, “that. was. awesome.”.

He smiles at you and say. “do you want to continue? Because I certainly want to continue, although if you don’t want to then it’s okay as well. This is enough for your first time enjoying acts of pleasure.”. You consider stopping for a moment but a wave of desire and future pleasure stops you. “I w-want to do more with you Asmo, a lot more.” you tell him. He doesn’t say anything back but you can definitely tell that he is pleased. 

Asmo then doesn’t even hesitate to proceed before sticking the tip of his cock into you. You’re surprised at how good it feels and let out an erotic, sexual gasp. He next pushes his shaft in slowly. “I’m going to start moving now”, he whispers into your ear softly. You nod in response, too distracted by the feeling that coursed through your body to talk. 

He first starts thrusting slowly gradually moving faster and faster. Soon, he was thrusting at full speed. “How do you like that, bitch?”, he calls out to you as he digs one of his perfectly shaped nails into you skin. You moan loudly at the sensation the scratch gave you. Soon after a bit more moving and a lot more cursing and moaning he came inside you. “to be honest for a virgin you feel amazing.”, tells you with a smile.

After lots and lots more fucking you both fall asleep in Asmo’s bed. Not knowing that the eldest of the brothers was listening in on them this whole entire time.

Next morning everybody woke up as usual and did their morning routines. You took a shower, brushed you hair, and got dressed. 

When you went downstairs Asmo looked at you and smiled happily. “You look energetic today, MC.”, he says sweetly, like he always does. “Hey stop being stop being so damn close to MC!” Mammom yells angrily. “Shut up Mammon”, Satan yells back. “Hey, no need to be rude to that scumbag, Satan.”, Belphie calls sleepily. “Stop insulting me! You know I can hear you guys right?!”. “Yeah we know that Mammon, when can you finish the food?”, Beezlebub asks. “Just because that I’m supposed to make food today doesn’t mean that you guys can insult me, ya know?”, Mammon calls from the kitchen.

You laugh at the brothers in your head, ‘they never fail to amuse me’ you think to yourself. “What are you people doing? And where’s the food?”, you hear Levi’s voice call out from behind you. “Oh, hi MC.”, he says to you while passing by to go to his seat. “Alright guys get going we’re going to be late for school. Mammon hurry up we’re going to be late because of you. ”, Lucifer says seriously. “Okay!”, says Mammon urgently.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have bad grammar and spelling, English isn’t my first language.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoyed it ❤️! 
> 
> Extra notes: Lucifer is not meant to be looked at as a creepy character in this story. I’m only writing him like that because of how he “listens in on everything” in the obey me game.


End file.
